Sacrilegio de Eternidad (BnHA)
by Izaka Ai
Summary: Hay seres que están más allá de la comprensión divina, quienes se les niegan el regalo de la muerte, estos vagan en la tierra en una guerra de la cual solo uno podrá sobrevivir. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de: Horikoshi Kouhei y referencia a "Highlander El Inmortal" de Gregory Widen Tag#Yaoi, Lemon,Acción, AU, Drama, Historia, Romance, Humor


**Advertencias: Lemon R18, BL Yaoi, Peleas, Muerte de Personaje.**

 _El tiempo hace la sabiduría del hombre y con ello puede crear naciones, curar males, vivir la paz y hasta dejar huella en el páramo de lo inmortal, pero ¿Si ese tiempo fuese eterno para un solo ser? pisar la faz de la tierra deambulando sin un propósito, pues lo mortal yace en ese mismo regalo del tiempo, resolver lo que se puede hacer con lo que se te da. Como una oruga que tras salir de su capullo se convierte en una bella mariposa es corto, pero hermoso. A estos seres se les llama "Inmortales" castigados con el regalo de la eternidad, no se enferman, ni envejecen y mueren solo si se les corta la cabeza con el filo de una espada, viven una guerra, pues deben enfrentarse los unos a los otros con la primicia de que solo uno podrá existir ¿Tal vez haya algún premio por ello? No se sabe, solo existe una cosa segura y esa es, la inmortalidad es algo que ellos no eligieron como tampoco desearon ver morir a quienes amaban una y otra vez._

 _Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya y soy un "Observador" parte de una organización secreta que se encarga de documentar a los inmortales hasta que esta guerra acabe._

. . .

Año 517 d.C. en el norte de Mongolia cerca del rio Eg en una provincia llamada Hatgal, nació un joven príncipe de un clan Bakugou, considerado como un guerrero extraordinario, su padre estaba orgulloso de él y tras años de lucha con el clan Zhun decidieron unir fuerzas con un matrimonio así que la hija del líder de ese clan se le concedió al príncipe Katsuki Bakugou, su nombre era Isaura una joven hermosa, el príncipe quedo enamorado de ella desde que la vio.

Así la boda se llevaría a cabo al final de la primavera, en ese tiempo Katsuki pasó cada día al lado de Isaura quien adoraba estar en su compañía.

-¡Katsuki!

-¿Qué pasa Isaura?

-Solo me preguntaba si cuando nos casemos ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?

Los dos estaban recostados en la pradera cerca del rio rodeado de flores mirando el cielo, ella acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Bueno, quiero tener 10.

-¿Qué? Son muchos.

-¡Hahaha! Me gustara más hacerlos-sonrió este abrazándola para colocarla bajo el y amo.

-Yo también te amo, hasta el fin del tiempo y si eso ocurre aun me gustaría regresar a ti.

-Mi amada Isaura.

Esa noche antes de la boda había una tradición de hacer beber a los invitados, le príncipe lo hizo para luego danzar alrededor de la fogata, ya tarde y todos ebrios, Katsuki camino por la orilla del rio viendo un destello en el cielo, entre más le veía más parecía acercarse hasta que casi caía sobre el pero no se movió, de pronto cerro los ojos y al abrirlos ya era de mañana.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Pues más bien parecía un sueño, se había quedado dormido en una embarcación así que debía regresar para terminar los preparativos de la boda, y justo al encaminarse escucho gritos. Corrió hasta la aldea para darse cuenta que estaban bajo ataque, precisamente por el clan Zhun.

-Pero ¿Qué paso?

-¡Hijo!

-Padre ¿Qué significa esto?

-Una traición, parece que ellos esperaban que bajáramos la guardia, nos atacaron antes del alba, debemos pelear.

-Padre ¿Isaura?

-Katsuki, ella posiblemente este en esto.

-No, ella jamás haría tal cosa-incrédulo corrió hasta la cabaña que él había construido para ellos y donde la joven pasaba la noche.

-¡Espera Katsuki!-su padre trato de llamarlo pero él se fue.

De camino ahí fue atacado por varios del clan enemigo así que tuvo que pelear, uso su espada con gran destreza y elimino a todos para proseguir con su búsqueda, fue cuando la vio, su hermano mayor la arrastraba fuera de la cabaña para llevársela pero ella se resistía.

-¡No!

-¡Muévete!

-¡No! ¡Katsuki!

-¿Cómo puedes llamarlo?

-¡Lo amo! No quiero hacer esto ¿Por qué?

-¡Isaura!-llego el príncipe, el hermano de ella coloco la espada entre ellos abrazando a su éltala.

-No lo hare, tú debes rendirte príncipe pues tu clan morirá.

-Hermano-ella lloraba por la traición de su familia.

-Isaura te rescatare.

-Katsuki-sonrió ella.

Se colocó en guardia con la espada por delante listo para pelear, el joven del clan Zhun la solto para comenzar la pelea con Katsuki, los dos se enfrascaron en una batalla al filo de sus espadas. Ninguno de ellos cedía ni un paso, aquel estruendo llego a los oídos de otros guerreros así que los rodearon pero no parecían intervenir pues confiaban en sus príncipes. Katsuki arremetía y el otro soportaba cada arrebato sin embargo parecía ganar terreno pues en cuestión de resistencia el joven del clan Bakugou era mayor, la pelea los llevo hasta los muelles donde una leve explosión descontrolo la concentración de ambos cayendo sobre unas canoas pero Katsuki se levantó de un salto pateando a su oponente tirándolo a las arenas donde de manera engañosa le arrojo un puñado de esta sobre la cara, Katsuki se distrajo así que el otro acertó el golpe asesino pero cuando la sangre se vertió sobre aquella arena blanca no era del príncipe sino de su prometida.

-¡Isaura!

-Lo…siento.

-¡Hermana!-impactado por asesinar a su propia hermano este huyo junto a sus hombres, Katsuki abrazo a su amada la cual se desangraba.

-No, mi Isaura.

-Debía pagar por la…traición de mi pueblo…

-No quiero vivir sin ti-las lágrimas de este rodaron alcanzando las mejillas de ella quien con su suave toque las limpio.

-Vive mi amor, vive por mí y por nuestro amor, sé que…llegara el día que nosotros volvamos a unirnos, si no en la otra vida en la que sigue-sonrió dulcemente antes de dejar caer su mano sobre la arena, Katsuki la estrecho entre sus brazos llorando su perdida hasta que la ira se apodero de él, tomo su espada para ir a pelear pues no descansaría hasta acabar con todos los traidores que los separaron.

En el transcurso se topó con su padre que ayudaba a huir a una familia y al verle trato de llamarle pero su rostro mostraba tal dolor que no pudo detenerlo, el corrió encontrándose con el hermano de su amada Isaura y grito.

-¡Haaa!

Al escucharlo giro aterrado de verle ahí, sin embargo la pelea final se llevó acabo entre ellos, las espadas chocaron de nuevo pero la fuerza de Katsuki había aumentado miles de veces pues de cinco estocadas lo arremetió contra el suelo y justo al tenerlo de rodillas ante el coloco la espada en su cuello.

-Mátame, si eso quieres.

-Eso quiero-contesto girando su brazo hasta separar la cabeza de su cuerpo, eso fue presenciado por el líder y padre de Isaura que ordeno atacar con todo al príncipe.

-¡Mátenlo!

Pero nada parecía afectarlo, varios guerreros perdieron la vida enfrentándolo, uno tras otro caían pues parecía una bestia suelta y aunque lo hirieron en la pierna no le detuvo, diez hombres le enfrentaron al mismo tiempo y su padre quedo asombrado de su dolor.

-Hijo, no puede ser.

Katsuki de nuevo fue herido en el brazo pero ni los sangrantes cortes lo detenían, derroto a sus contrincantes, fue cuando desde lejos un enemigo uso una flecha la cual atravesó su pecho, escupió sangre pero seguía en pie, casi podía escuchar el sonido del aire pasar por la herida con su pulmón perforado.

-¡No ganaran!

-¡Derrótenlo!

Nadie parecía poder hacerlo, la aldea atrás en llamas y la desesperación de las personas por tratar de salvar sus vidas, todo aquella así como el dolor de perder a su amada parecía darle más fuerzas a Katsuki, cuatro guerreros se acercaron clavando sus espadas en su cuerpo, no parecía haber manera que sobreviviera a eso pero siguió de pie.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo seguiré…vivo!

Sosteniéndose con su propia espada, dio unos cuantos pasos y la alzo para cortar las gargantas de sus atacantes.

-¡Hijo!-su padre angustiado de verlo a punto de morir, llamo a sus más fieles sirvientes para ayudar a su hijo.

El príncipe sentía su vista nublada, escuchaba los últimos latidos de su corazón podía solo oír a lo lejos gritos desesperados de su padre por salvarlo, su espada aun en alto sin notar a quien atacaba solo lo hacía, de pronto sintió un frio enorme, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro hasta que cayó de rodillas.

-Muer…mueran, todos…tod…

Exhalo aire por última vez y desfalleció, su padre lo alcanzo.

-Hijo, Katsuki háblame por favor, no…

Pero era demasiado tarde, el clan Bakugou había perdido a su príncipe. La batalla continuo hasta que lograron acabar con el clan de Zhun huyendo parte de ellos a las montañas donde no sobrevivirían una vez llegara el crudo invierno. Esa noche, como era tradición a sus muertos se les dejaba a la deriva del rio hasta caer por la cascada y la última embarcación fue la del príncipe junto a su amada Isaura.

-Adiós hijo mío.

La corriente del rio se lo llevaba, fue cuando comenzó a llover lavando la tierra de la sangre derramada esa mañana de dos amantes que se verían en el más allá con los dioses o eso querían creer ya que de pronto Katsuki abrió los ojos, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y respiro desesperado observando a su alrededor notando que estaba a la deriva, vio la orilla y las antorchas así como decenas de canoas con sus muertos, a su lado la vio.

-Iza…

No pudo pronunciar palabra, toco sus mejillas pero estaban frías recordó la batalla así como su muerte y vio su cuerpo, no había hería alguna era una clase de milagro. Se levantó para solo caer al agua.

-¡Iza…

Quería comprender lo que pasaba pero no podía, ella se alejó para caer al fondo de la cascada, Katsuki fue el único que regreso a la vida y no sabía porque, nado a la orilla para regresar a la aldea, todos parecían volver a sus casas para reconstruirlas cuando escucharon un grito.

-¡Oi!

Una niña fue quien lo vio primero y asustada fue al regazo de su madre señalando al rio, el líder se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a su hijo salir del agua.

-Padre.

Por fin pudo pronunciar palabra, pero todos los presentes estaban aterrados pues lo vieron muerto desde hacía 10 horas, su cuerpo destrozado ya sin sangre, las mujeres había lavado para presentarlo a su sepulcro así que era imposible que estuviera vivo.

-¿Hijo?

-Padre, regrese…

-No, tú no eres mi hijo.

-Padre ¿Qué dices? Soy yo, Katsuki.

-No, no, tú no eres mi hijo, mi hijo murió en mis brazos esta mañana.

-Sí, yo morí pero regrese, yo regrese no sé como pero…

Fue cuando dijo la palabra que lo condenaría para siempre.

-Demonio-pronuncio una mujer señalándolo.

Katsuki les miro, no podía culparlos pues el mismo no creía lo que paso pues sufrió una muerte aterradora y dolorosa, al ver sus rostros solo le quedo replegarse, tomo una canoa y subió a ella.

-Adiós…

Ese día, Katsuki Bakugou del clan Bakugou nacido en el norte de Mongolia en el 517 d. C. a la edad de 21 años se convirtió en un inmortal, ese ser que no puede morir.

. . .

 _Han pasado 1500 años desde entonces y ese tiempo ha caminado a lo largo de la historia siendo parte de ella pero sin ser recordado, participado en incontables batallas contra otros como el que quieren arrebatarle la cabeza pero morir no es una opción pues aún recuerda la promesa hecha a su amada que seguiría a su alma hasta verse de nuevo._

 _Y yo soy el encargado de observarlo ahora que ha llegado a mi ciudad Tokyo, Japón, pero los Observadores tenemos una sola regla y esa es, jamás interferir o hablar con los inmortales._

Ese era la conversación interna del joven peli verde quien con su móvil grababa una pelea en un edificio en construcción esa noche fría de inverno, no podía dejar de ver a ese inmortal que era considerado uno de los más viejos registrados, Bakugou Katsuki.

-¡Wou! Ese fue un fuerte golpe, vamos tu puedes-decía mientras escribía en una libreta donde le gustaba anotar todos los datos que recolectaba.

A través de la cámara de su móvil vigilaba cada movimiento hasta que por fin en una estocada final, Bakugou cortó la cabeza de su oponente.

-Aquí viene, el Aeta Orbis o como otros le llaman la transferencia de vida, es impresionante y no me canso de verlo, cada que un inmortal vence al otro y lo asesina su energía, recuerdos y habilidades son transferidas al ganador-susurro enfocando la cámara.

Del cuerpo del inmortal vencido salió una energía la cual envolvió a Bakugou dejándolo de rodillas, solto un tremendo grito hasta que termino la transferencia, este se levantó algo mareado pues esa descarga los dejaba agotados aun así bajo por el elevador y camino hacia la calle para perderse. Izuku apago su móvil y miro una fotografía de este pues de cierta forma lo admiraba por su tenacidad así como compromiso hacia su amada, esa historia la había escuchado una vez cuando Bakugou la conto mientras peleaba tratando de darse valor para vencer, sentía tristeza por él y el seguir peleando a pesar de todo.

Regreso a su departamento y tras enviar la información como video hacia la organización, cayo dormido en la cama sin sentirlo. Al día siguiente se levantó tarde para su clase de Historia en la universidad pues apenas eran estudiante de segundo año, corrió para llegar pero no pudo atravesando la puerta y rogando que el profesor no lo atrapara sin embargo fue tarde.

-¿Midoriya Izuku, supongo?

-¡Sí!-alzo la voz pero al mirar hacia el profesor no era el señor Ozuna, era el mismo Bakugou Katsuki quien estaba ahí en su lugar-¡Pero qué demonios!-exclamo, Bakugou tomo el borrador de la pizarra y se lanzó acertando en el centro de su rostro noqueándolo.

-¡Profesor!-reclamo una de las estudiantes.

-Deja esa mierda ahí, odio que lleguen tarde a mi clase, me escucharon ineptos.

-¡Sí!

Cada estudiante se había sorprendido de lo joven de su nuevo profesor y más que nada de su carácter, para cuando Izuku despertó estaba vacía el aula y Bakugou sentado en el escritorio.

-Hasta que despiertas bella durmiente.

-Lo siento-dijo agachándose ante el «Es mentira ¿Qué hace Bakugou Katsuki aquí?, se supone que aún no tenía empleo…» pensó, pues lo mantenía vigilado y nada de lo que vio le daba pista que fuera profesor en la universidad donde estudiaba.

-Hey nerd, leí tus reportes eres bueno pero debes llegar más temprano.

-Disculpe pero ¿Qué paso con Ozuna-san?

-El anciano se retiró, la universidad me hablo para cubrirlo.

-¡Hehehe! No es algo joven.

-Eso no te importa, soy mayor de lo que crees.

-Como 1500 años-susurro a lo que Bakugou se le quedo mirando.

-¿Dijiste algo Deku?

-Nada, nada, nada…espere ¿Deku?

-Sí, así se les llama a los inútiles.

-Eso no es justo, dijo que era bueno.

-Pero sigues siendo un inútil, así que quiero un reporte de las cruzadas para mañana a primera hora.

-¿Qué?

Bakugou se levantó del asiento para irse sin decir más, su cabellera rubia y esos ojos de bello color carmesí ahora solo parecían para Izuku como el mismo infierno.

-No puede ser peor, se supone que no debo hablar con ellos ¿Qué hare?

Saco su móvil donde tenía una fotografía de su nuevo profesor con espada en mano «Acaso mi destino no puede ser peor…» pensó.

En las afueras de la universidad Bakugou veía con atención el edificio del cual había salido.

-El destino no pudo ser peor, mi querida Isaura regresas a mí pero con esa forma…

Su mente vago hasta los vastos paisajes de esa época donde vio sonreír a su amada, quien tenía una bella cabellera verde y ojos cual jade, brillantes así como una sonrisa que iluminaba todo.


End file.
